


Наваждение и расплата (Вутайский цикл)

by Maztakot



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Out of Character, Psychology, Rape, Romance, Sexual Coercion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maztakot/pseuds/Maztakot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вутайская миссия становится для Клауда роковой. А более близкое знакомство с кумиром оборачивается тяжелой психологической травмой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наваждение и расплата (Вутайский цикл)

...В просторной комнате вутайского замка клубился густой дымок приторных благовоний. Огнененно-алыми всполохами разлетался в стороны тонкий узорчатый шелк. На удивление, Генезису шло это дикое платье. Сефирота оно просто бесило - слишком яркое и нелепое, кричащее, подстать его обладателю. Сегодня он мечтал об уединении, думал о россыпи золотистых веснушек на вздернутом носике... о чистых, ярко-синих глазах невинного мальчика. 

Маленького кадета. 

Вутайская жрица-гадалка предрекла ему странное будущее. Очень странное, чтобы в него стоило верить...

\- Сеф, ты портишь нам праздник. Сделай рожу попроще. - Рапсодос протянул Сефироту реликтовую чашу с непонятным шипящим напитком. 

\- Не отравлено? - генерал спросил лишь из вредности. Он сомневался, что на его организм подействует местная дрянь. 

\- Нет. Это наркотик. Используется жрецами при общении с духами. Раскрепощает сознание. - эротично промурлыкал товарищ, обхватывая Сефирота за талию и запуская ладонь в его серебристую шевелюру.

\- Не лезь! - гневно закричал Сефирот. 

Заигрывания друга были ему особенно неприятны, они словно тянули на дно, не давали забыться, уйти от той дряни, с которой он сталкивался чуть ли не ежеминутно. То ли дело воспоминания о постоянно краснеющем мальчике, похожем на чокобенка, только что покинувшем родное гнездо. Да его так и дразнят. 

Забавно... 

Молниеносная мысль прошила мозги: а если утопить совесть в дурманящем пойле? И разрешить себе прикоснуться к желанной мечте? Являлось ли это правильным выходом? Он устал подчиняться приличиям, следовать дурацкому этикету, наказывать за нестандартную логику. В армии нельзя было проявлять свою индивидуальность. И тем не менее, этот мальчик ее проявил. Практически во всем - начиная от внешности и заканчивая незаурядным упорством, стремлением чего-то добиться, изучить новые горизонты. 

За это Сефирот его уважал... 

...Во рту еще оставался привкус напитка. Присев на низкий диван, Сефирот понял, что опьянел, и вутайское зелье сжигает его изнутри. Его не интересовало, каких духов и демонов вызывали вутайцы, он тоже мог конкурировать в ярости с их неистовым Ямараджи. Его именем запугивали детей, сочиняя черт знает какие легенды! Сефирот злобно оскалился, хищно подмигивая насторожившемуся Генезису. Он ведь не ел человечину, не купался в крови вутайских младенцев и не гонялся за девственниками! Насчет последнего он уже сомневался... 

Осторожно привстав и отпихнув злорадствующую жар-птицу в шелках, генерал нетвердой походкой пошел на балкон, где любовался тропическим вечером Анжил. 

\- Почему ты не пригласил Зака и... его кадета-приятеля? - в горле першило, а под веками мерцали круги.

Анжил презрительно отвернулся - подобные игрища он всегда осуждал, скрывая от окружающих свое собственное несовершенство. Заложником его моральных терзаний стал лучший и единственный друг синеглазого чокобенка - веселый и порой взбалмошный ученик Захария Фэйр. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Сефирот споткнулся о низенький столик. Гребанная курительница со звоном покатилась по мраморным плитам. В висках резануло полыхающей болью, и Сефирот зарычал. Пожалуй, разумнее всего было лечь на диван и не двигаться, переждать действие яда. 

Так он и поступил. Но в его личное пространство нахально вторгнулся Рыжий. 

\- Платье вутайской княжны не дает тебе права навязывать мне свое общество! - Сефирот огрызнулся с достоинством.

\- Для тебя же стараюсь, придурок! - процедил сквозь зубы Генезис. - Анж сейчас позвонит "щенку", и они придут вместе. 

Этой фразы хватило, чтобы протрезветь буквально за доли секунды. 

Он испугался. 

Чего?..

Как правило, в постель генерала стремились попасть ради выгоды, славы и внимания прессы. Люди думали, что Клинок Корпорации покажет им нечто особенное! Когда бы он научился? И главное - с кем? На лабораторной кушетке, дергаясь от скрюченных пальцев светила науки? Страдая под капельницами? Во время изнуряющих тренировок? 

Еще в детстве Ходжо подсовывал своему лучшему образцу партнера для первого секса - пугливого человекообразного монстрика. Доктор надеялся, что его подопечный, измученный гормональными бурями, устроит жаркое садистское шоу, и об этом можно будет состряпать отчеты. Однако, молоденький Сефирот очень бережно отнесся к игрушке. 

Мутанта по всем правилам полагалось утилизировать. Что и сделали, спустя время… 

Сефирот горевал, устроив папаше подобие бунта… 

А в нынешней жизни блистательный генерал обращался с партнерами без должного пиетета, намеренно унижая, растаптывая, демонстрируя физиологию, а не чувства. И все равно им интересовались толпы поклонников, его хотели и ненавидели, пытались использовать для своего карьерного роста, засыпали фальшивым вниманием. 

Черная и вязкая тина человеческой похоти отступала, сталкиваясь с застенчивым взглядом искренних глаз светловолосого мальчика. Сефироту хотелось в нем утонуть, раствориться. 

Безумие прогрессировало, всецело руководило разумом генерала... 

\- Сеф, они тут! - вскричал над ухом Генезис. 

Опомнившись, Сефирот подскочил. 

Клауд... 

Он с замиранием сердца смотрел на его растрепанный хохолок. 

Мальчишка дрожал. Прятался за спину чернявого Солджера. 

Демон проснулся и учуял добычу. И уже знал, в какое логово ее утащить...

***  
\- Сэр! О господи! Клауд... - Зак почти силой вырвал мальчика из рук Сефирота. 

Тот был в обмороке, и его порванная кадетская форма намекала на очень нехорошую ситуацию. 

Внутренне содрогаясь, Фэйр заорал: 

\- Вы... вы... Сефирот! Да как вы посмели?!

Сефирот торопливо застегивал собственный плащ, ухмыляясь довольно и сыто. 

\- Твое блондинистое сокровище вырубилось после оргазма. Не думал, что он такой хлипкий. - прозвучало как циничное издевательство.

Зак опустился на землю возле старинного ограждения, прижал к груди бедного Клауда. По его щекам потекли горячие и горькие слезы. Стрекочущие сверчки не давали сосредоточиться, продумать план действий, собрать размякшие мозги в кучу. 

Как же так?! 

Конечно, Клауд боготворил Сефирота, возможно, он и мечтал о чем-то запретном и непристойном, но... не об изнасиловании в вутайском саду - Ифрит побери! И он тоже виновен! Всегда верил наставнику, уважал Сефирота и вот... 

Слава Лайфстриму, мальчишка вздохнул и, завертев головой, стал лихорадочно оглядываться по сторонам:

\- Зак?! А генерал... Он...

Со всех сторон зашуршали кусты. 

\- Тсс! Здесь полно монстров. Или оставить их тебе в качестве развлечения? - Сефирот обратился к, еще не пришедшему в себя, Фэйру. Рывком отобрал Клауда и понес его по центральной аллее, направляясь в усадьбу.

Несчастная жертва намертво впилась пальцами в генеральские волосы, и Сефирот зашипел. 

Зак бежал следом и несколько удивлялся: по идее, Клауд должен шарахаться, избегать любого контакта с насильником? Или... это все последствия шока?! 

\- Перестань злобно пыхтеть у меня за спиной. Клауда я не отпущу до утра - ну, ты видишь, какой он. Ему необходимо выспаться и помыться. А, значит, он останется в моих комнатах. Ступай к Анжилу, Зак. Уточняю: это приказ. - металл в голосе Сефирота не позволил Заку оспорить уже принятое решение. 

Недоверчиво сверкая глазами, он вновь обвинил генерала:

\- Зачем вы совершили бесчестный поступок?! Я меньше всего ожидал от вас этого!

Клауд дернулся и что-то пробормотал. 

Сефирот, видимо, всерьез рассердился:

\- Слушай, "щенок"! У меня и без твоих глупых придирок голова идет кругом. Завтра я уезжаю. Присмотришь за Клаудом? Солджеры и пехота временно остаются в усадьбе. А пикантные детали обсудим, когда я вернусь. Или не терпится прямо сейчас? 

С размаху Зак налетел на слабо горящий фонарь. И яростно выкрикнул в темноту:

\- Вы Клауда запугали! Будете его обижать - я вас убью, сэр! И знайте, ради Клауда я смогу это сделать! 

\- Попрошу Анжила тебя выпороть, - проворчал вдалеке Сефирот. - Вутайскими розгами. А то дурь так и лезет.- добавил с иронией. 

Ничего не соображая, Зак уныло побрел, сам не зная куда, лишь бы немного очухаться, в одиночестве поразмыслить. На душе было гадко, и очень хотелось побиться лбом о высокую стену, заросшую дикой виноградной лозой.

***

\- Убирайся прочь из Мидгара! - ледяными интонациями генеральского голоса можно было смертельно пораниться. 

Клауд вновь ощутил покалывание на обоих запястьях. Шрамов он избежал - хвала магии. Его случайным спасителем оказался именно тот, кто менее всего подходил на эту благородную роль. 

\- Я подготовил все необходимые документы. Дезертиром тебя не сочтут. - Сефирот кивнул в сторону папки, лежащей поверх остальных.

Мальчишка топтался на месте, не зная, куда себя деть.

\- Да пойми ты... иного выхода нет... - Сефирот угрожающе медленно поднялся со стула.

Отпрыгнув к стене, Клауд изо всех сил старался не разреветься. Действительно, ему никогда не простят обнажившейся правды. Поздно искать виноватых. И поздно прощать...

\- Ты меня ненавидишь? - кошачьи зрачки стали острее лезвия той проклятой бритвы. - Не отрицай. - длинная серебристая прядь проплыла в миллиметре от кончика его носа. 

Клауда бросило в жар. 

Что отрицать - очевидное?! 

Эта ловушка захлопнулась навсегда. 

\- Вы чудовище, сэр. - слова будто вырвались сами, он даже не успел испугаться. 

\- Твои глаза, Клауд. Они снятся мне каждую ночь... - очень тихо произнесли тонкие и опасные губы.

\- Я могу идти, сэр? - с отчаянием в голосе спросил уже бывший кадет. 

Лицо монстра приблизилось, и ментоловое дыхание коснулось светлых волос, торчащих на манер чокобиного хохолка.

\- Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Не знаю, стоит ли доверять интуиции... Но... меня терзает смутное предчувствие скорой встречи с тобой. 

\- Надеюсь, вы ошибаетесь, господин генерал. - страх тугими узлами скомкал желудок. 

Сефирот лишь болезненно усмехнулся.

Клауд энергично сгреб со стола документы и молча ушел, не отдав честь уже бывшему командиру. 

Монстрам она не нужна. 

А его собственную у него отобрали, не спросив на то позволения.


End file.
